


Kit's Journal

by CitricApples



Series: The Land of Soktropica [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Journal, Not a full story, Notes, This is a side thing and does not make sense without reading the actual story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitricApples/pseuds/CitricApples
Summary: “What’cha got there, Kit?”“Just a journal. Found it in the study, got told I could keep it. Thought I’d write down stuff I might need to remember, you know?"What Kit has written in their notebook throughout the stories. Starts from chapter 2 of 'The Story of Kit Como'.





	Kit's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is just a fun little thing I thought I'd add on to this series. Kit writes a journal, so how about I write this journal for everyone to see?
> 
> Also I'm gonna name reveal all the characters in here, so. Kinda important.

My name is Kit.

I’m currently staying with KJ and Danica. KJ is a scientist, Danica is an alchemist. They live in ‘The Golden Lab’ (only Danica calls it that).

I’ve met KJ and Danica before, once or twice.

I used to live in a treehouse with two other people - their ‘friendly rivals’ (apparently they treated me like a child?). KJ can explain more.

Notes on using KJ’s jetpack:  


  * Press the button to go up, release to go down
  * There’s no button to hover, you have to bounce up and down by pressing and releasing the button over and over again
  * Tilt the right stick to change direction
  * It’s always fastest going forward
  * Physically turning around is harder than ‘strafing’ but it’s doable
  * To land, slowly lower yourself to the ground or drop into water (first is definitely less terrifying)



Fixing the robot:  


  * NEVER TOUCH YELLOW AND ORANGE WIRES TOGETHER - RISK OF FIRE
  * Call KJ to deal with broken wires
  * Basically don’t touch the wires, too dangerous and a lot of it is alright anyway
  * Most of the metal can be easily replaced, spare robot parts can be found in storage room 2, attach with screwdriver
  * Focus on rebuilding the body of the robot, getting it to work requires messing with wires



I have magic? As in I can move water without touching it. Does that make me not human?


End file.
